Awkward
by surelock
Summary: Haru is a very reassuring friend.


Awkward. Makoto all but cringes in disgust at the sight of his reflection; a tall, gangly, man-child staring back at him. _When did this happen? _he thinks incredulously. He squeaks as he pulls his long arms through his uniform, taking deep, shaky breaths as he does so. It's the start of a new school year now, and Makoto is nearly fourteen, and fourteen year old boys should not be crying over something so trivial (Or so he's been told. Who came up with those dumb rules, anyway?) He wipes at his eyes one last time and nods curtly to the mirror as he pulls his jacket over, strutting out of the bathroom with as much confidence he can possible muster. With a wave to his parents and a small struggle to rid of his toddler siblings grabbing at his legs (_"Oni-chaaan, stay and play with us!"_) he makes his way over to Haru's house.

Haru. Just the thought of the small, stoic boy puts Makoto at ease, and he quickens his steps to the Nanase household. He bounds up the stairs and is greeted by Haruka's mother, who looks so much like her son, albeit with a warm smile ever so present. Said son pops his head through the doorway, and Makoto grins broadly, relief flooding through him.

"Goodmorning, Nanase-san, Haru-chan!"

Haru walks over to Makoto, expressionless. "Lay off the -chan," he mumbles.

"Goodmorning, Makoto! My how you've grown!" she comments politely, and Makoto knows she means well- all of his elders do- so he continues to smile and can only blush lightly in response. "It seems only yesterday that Haruka was taller of the two, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Makoto scratches the back of his head and shifts his weight, a bit uncomfortable under her gaze. "I- I guess so."

As if on cue, Haru turns on his foot and grabs Makoto by the wrist, dragging him down the steps and muttering a very brisk good-bye to his mother, ensuring her that _Yes, mom, we'll have a good day at school_. Makoto's blush intensifies as the smaller boy continues to hold onto him until they reach the bottom of the hill. Haru is silent and Makoto takes a moment to truly digest Nanase-san's words. Because she was right. Hadn't it just been the other day that Makoto was hiding behind Haru, burying his face with his shoulder? Now he has to literally _look down _to be able to meet his best friend's eyes. He isn't just a bit taller- No, he positively _towers _over Haru. And he hates it. Before Makoto can help himself, he feels tears build once again behind his eyelashes.

Haru stops in his tracks and stares at Makoto with silent patience, something Makoto feels he will forever be grateful for.

"Sorry," Makoto finally sniffles lamely. "I'm fine, Haru-chan."

"Makoto." Haru speaks calmly.

"Y-yes?"

"What's wrong."

Makoto tugs at the hem of his jacket, refusing to meet Haru's sparkling blue eyes. "Haru," he begins hesitantly. "I feel like a giant."

Haru raises an eyebrow and takes a step closer. "What do you mean?"

"Well...I'm taller than everyone in our year, and my uniform is too short for me now, and I keep tripping over my own two feet like an idiot, and my voice keeps cracking and-" Makoto brings his chin to his chest, trying his best to hide the flush in his cheeks. "And I'm just so _awkward_. I feel ugly, Haru."

More silence.

Makoto keeps his gaze on his shoes, hastily making a mental note that his feet were much too large, as well. Fantastic. Haru doesn't speak, and the brunette doesn't dare look up. He knows Haru could care less about appearance, and he envies his ability to control his emotions so well. He's about to tell Haru this when a strange but familiar noise bubbles up, warm and sweet, and only heard on the rarest of occasions.

Haru giggles.

Makoto looks up at this, eyes wide with shock. It's short lived, just as all the other times, and immediately Haru eases back into what to others is his normal, blunt expression, but Makoto sees the curl at the side of his mouth- a small grin only he can detect. "Haru?"

"Idiot," Haru agrees cooly, digging his hands in his pockets.

Makoto bites his lip and he's 100% sure his entire body is radiating with embarrassment, and perhaps a bit of bitterness? Haruka is his best friend, after all. He shouldn't have laughed at him. "S-sorry, Haru. I know you don't care about stuff like this- I was just being stupid, ya know? Thinking too much again. I-"

"Hey," Haru says, suddenly serious, mouth in a straight line once more. He grabs for Makoto's hand, and Makoto heats up. He waits for Haru to speak; watches as he opens and closes his mouth a few times, only for nothing to come out. _Now it's Haru-chan's turn to be flustered_, Makoto thinks as he sees a faint flush colour his friend's cheeks. "...You know that's not true," Haru finally mumbles. "I care about Makoto."

Makoto immediately regrets assuming anything otherwise, and can only nod in response.

"...Do you really not see it?" Haru questions after another pause. It sounds strained, and Makoto knows it's because, for once, he can't read Haru's mind and so Haru is forced to say it aloud- something he's never been quite comfortable with.

"Eh?"

Haru gazes downward. To their interlocked hands, to the ground below them? Makoto cannot tell.

"The way people look at you," Haru says carefully. "Everyone loves Makoto. Especially now." He mutters the last part so lowly Makoto wonders if he heard right.

"Haru?" Makoto says, still not comprehending.

"You're...You are not ugly, ok?" Haru sighs in exasperation, clearly annoyed and little embarrassed. He lets go of his hand, and immediately the warmth is missed. "Let's leave it at that. C'mon. We're gonna be late."

As Makoto follows Haruka, trailing behind him a few steps, he mulls over what was just said, still oblivious. They walk in silence until they reach the corner of the school, and Haru suddenly turns around, face full of intensity. He stands on his toes and leans his mouth near Makoto's ear so quickly that the poor brunette doesn't even have time to react.

"I like that Makoto's taller than me," Haru mumbles, before whipping back round and walking off towards his first class.

Makoto blinks after the shorter boy for what feels like an eternity, stunned still. It isn't until a fellow classmate slaps Makoto on the shoulder as a greeting that he snaps out of it and trudges into school. He walks through the halls in a blissful daze. He still feels a bit awkward and gangly, but if Haru-chan didn't think so, then that's really all the reassurance Makoto needs.


End file.
